A touch terminal receives a touch operation instruction on the terminal from a user by adopting a touchscreen. For example, to start an application or to start a function, a user only needs to touch an icon or a text identifier corresponding to the application or function in a display interface to send to the terminal a touch operation instruction for starting the application or function. The icon or text identifier of the application or function is called a touch object. A touch operation manner imitates an operation manner of a physical key and is characterized by simple, visual, and convenient operations. Therefore, the touch operation manner greatly improves human computer interaction experience on the terminal for a user.
Currently, a terminal performs operations and processing on whether a touch object in a display interface is touched by using the following method. Referring to FIG. 1, for example, the display interface contains only one touch object, that is, the touch object 102, and all points in the entire display interface 101 may be represented by using a plane x-y coordinate system. The axis x is the horizontal axis, whereas the axis y is the vertical axis. The touch region of the touch object 102 is a rectangle. The position of the rectangle is determined by the two points (px1, py1) and (px2, py2) on a diagonal. If a touch point (px, py) falls in the rectangle, that is, both px1<px<px2 and py1<py<py2 are met, it is determined that the touch object 102 is touched, and the application or function corresponding to the touch object 102 is started subsequently.
However, errors often occur in touch operations of a user, and sometimes it is difficult to completely control a touch point to strictly fall in the touch region corresponding to the touch object to be started. In particular, when several touch objects are arranged in a display interface, a touch point of a user often falls in a common display interface region, and such a region does not belong to a touch region of touch objects, causing several times of ineffective touch operations, which degrades touch operation experience of a user.